En lo profundo del alma
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Es un fic sobre Lupin, y cómo se encuentra éste tras la muerte de Sirius, aunque se da cuenta que no está sólo, que hay otra persona que también es importante para él, y que no ha perdido aún. No es slash.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no saco ningún provecho económico.

**Notas de la autora:** El segundo fic que subo a la sección de Harry Potter, aunque en realidad lo escribí antes que el de _Nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto_. En mi opinión, no es tan bueno como el otro y lo cierto es que no me termina de convencer, pero aún así he decidido subirlo. No es una pareja de la que haya muchos fics, aunque me gustan. Así que lean y dejen reviews

**En lo profundo del alma**

Caminaba junto a los demás, aunque apartado de ellos, atrás del todo, sin hablar con nadie. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que a duras penas lograba contener. Ya habían llegado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Entró rápido en la casa y se dirigió a la buhardilla donde estaba Buckbeak.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre ésta. Las lágrimas que antes había contenido comenzaban ahora a fluir libremente por su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía Sirius que abandonarlo ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Es que se había olvidado de Harry y de él? No, eso nunca. A ellos dos siempre los había tenido presentes. Sonrió al recordar cómo solía prevenirlo cada vez que él tenía que hacer alguna misión para la Orden y cómo protestaba porque no lo dejaban salir.

El ambiente de la casa Black siempre había sido agobiante, pero se había vuelto asfixiante, demasiado lúgubre como para soportarlo ahora que Sirius no estaba allí.

Buckbeak se le acercó y le lamió la mano sobre la que le caían las lágrimas. Él parecía que también se había dado cuenta de la falta de su amo.

Sentía que tenía una pesada loza de piedra oprimiéndole el pecho, dejándolo sin aire. No podía describir todo el odio, la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia que tenía dentro, pujando por salir de alguna forma. Trató de tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba seca y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La primera vez perdió a James y a Lily, entre otros muchos, y a Colagusano, al que creían su amigo, ahora había perdido a Sirius también. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir y sufrir para que toda esa locura acabara? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que ahora todo había vuelto a empezar y que esperaba acabase pronto.

Pensó en Harry. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ahora el chico? Seguro que lo superaría, Harry era fuerte. Sabía cuánto quería a Sirius pues era la única persona que él había considerado como su familia, su auténtica familia. Ya no estaban ni James ni Lily, ni tampoco Sirius, para cuidarlo, ahora era cosa suya cuidar del muchacho.

Él siempre había estado sólo hasta que conoció a Sirius, James y Peter. Su vida, como hombre-lobo, siempre ha estado marcada por la soledad, el miedo y el rechazo. Cuando conoció a sus amigos todo eso cambió, pero ahora volvía a estar sólo, completamente sólo y eso lo aterraba y lo atormentaba. En estos momentos preferiría haber muerto él y que Sirius siguiese con vida, porque al menos, él podría ser feliz con su ahijado.

¡POM! ¡POM!

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó. ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo que se desahogase en paz? Volvieron a insistir. Se levantó, secándose antes las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de la túnica. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie y soportar su compasión. Abrió la puerta.

Frente a él estaba una joven de unos veintidós años, con visibles signos de haber estado peleando. Tenía el pelo de un rosa intenso y una mirada triste en sus hinchados ojos oscuros.

-Tonks...-dijo con un hilo de voz Lupin.

Nymphadora Tonks no respondió, sólo se echó a sus brazos, agarrándolo con fuerza. Remus se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, él también abrazó a la chica. Sintió como un leve calor iba apareciendo en el agujero negro de su alma, hasta hace unos momentos completamente vacía.

-Remus...no es necesario que te ocultes más...ya no estarás sólo...me tienes a mí...-le susurró la joven tímidamente al oído-.Además, no sabes el miedo que tenía de perderte a ti también esta noche.

Se soltaron, separándose un poco. Remus pudo ver que el rostro de Tonks, marcado por las lágrimas que seguían manado de sus ojos, estaba sonrojado, al igual que el suyo. Estaba preciosa. Acarició su mejilla, en la que aún tenía la marca de un corte. Su piel era suave y cálida. Pudo notar como un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha. Se acercó, tomándola por la cintura y pasándole la otra mano por detrás de la nuca, enredando entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Te quiero...-le susurró Remus-...desde que te vi, cuando viniste la primera vez a una reunión de la Orden... pero nunca me atreví a acercarme mucho a ti, no creía que una chica joven y guapa como tú se fuese a fijar en un licántropo tan viejo como yo...

-No seas tonto...-le respondió sonriendo Tonks-...tú no eres viejo, y además, que más da que seas un licántropo que un semigigante, lo único que importa es que yo también te quiero...

Remus la besó, saboreando por primera vez la calidez de los labios de Tonks, notando como la luz inundaba poco a poco la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón. Al fin había encontrado a alguien a quién quería y que lo quería a él. Aunque le pesaba dentro del corazón la muerte de Sirius, el dolor se iría haciendo más llevadero ahora que estaba con Tonks. Sólo quería una cosa, que a Tonks no se la arrebatasen cómo le habían arrebatado a sus amigos y para ello haría todo lo que fuese necesario.

Pararon un momento. Remus se quedó mirándola muy serio y le dijo:

-No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te lo juro...-Y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla.

Buckbeak los observaba distraídamente desde un rincón del oscuro cuarto. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Espero que puedan ser felices...-le dijo Lily a James.

-Seguro, cariño...-le respondió éste, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Lunático es un gran tipo, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, él cuidará muy bien de Harry, sobretodo ahora que tiene ayuda de Tonks-comentó Sirius-.Adiós, chicos...Espero no tener que veros pronto.

Y los tres amigos, tan fugazmente como habían aparecido en el cuarto, desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Buckbeak se quedó mirando perplejo el lugar dónde antes había estado su amo.

-¿Has notado algo raro?-preguntó Tonks.

-No...Sólo algo de frío. ¿Quieres que bajemos?

-Sí, será mejor. Sabes, tengo bastante hambre.

-Pues entonces te prepararé mis espaguetis con carne que no se me dan mal, ¿quieres?-preguntó Lupin.

-De acuerdo...Pero que conste que soy muy exigente y no me conformo con cualquier cosa.

-Entonces no te preocupes...

Y los dos bajaron sonrientes las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la cocina. Aunque los apenase la muerte de Sirius, ahora que estaban juntos se enfrentarían a todos los problemas que surgieran.

Domingo 29 de febrero de 2004

Aroa Nehring

**Autopromoción y publicidad de mis otros fics**

**Harry Potter:**

**_Nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto_**-Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Remus tras la muerte de Sirius. Slash, pero muy suavecito, apenas una leve insinuación.

**Yami no Matsuei:**

**_Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata_**-Un encuentro que marcará por siempre, al menos, a uno de los dos partícipes.

**D·N·Angel:**

**_Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno_**-Aunque la chavala que me lo subió cambió lo del invierno por verano ¬¬, pero bueno, no importa. Creo que es lo más explícito que he escrito. Es un Satoshi/Daisuke (mi pareja favorita de D·N·Angel, aunque sepamos que entre ellos dos no hay ni habrá nunca nada más allá de una fuerte amistad, las situaciones rayantes en las que suele colocarlos la autora hacen que den mucho juego como posible pareja de slash). Fue el fruto de aguantar toda la Semana Santa a una amiga con un revenimiento del quince porque no estaba con el novio, unido a un sueño extraño y a que estaba muerta de hambre cuando lo escribí (literalmente, no busquen dobles sentidos, es que tenía antojo de comer chocolate negro pero se me había acabado la tableta y mi madre no me daba para comprarme otra UU). Además, éste fic me estaba dando mucha lata porque de las tres personas que lo han leído hasta el momento, la primera me dijo que estaba bien escrito pero que no le gustan este tipo de historias, la segunda (mi prima) le gustó pero se me quedó mirando con cara rara cuando le dije que lo había escrito yo (es la única que lo sabe), y la tercera, le gustó, bueno, se envició, pero primero me dijo que yo era una pervertida de mente calenturienta por leerlo, pero que aún lo era más la que lo había escrito (sin comerlo ni beberlo me pusieron de pervertida por partida doble) y no conforme con esto, le habló a todo el mundo sobre cierto fic que me había bajado yo de Internet y que me había leído (al carajo se fue mi fama de ser la más buenecita e inocente del grupo, aunque yo ya se los había dicho, que los que parecemos más buenos podemos resultar los peores porque no te esperas con lo que te van a salir)

**_Deseos prohibidos_**-¿Qué puede desear alguien a quién se le prohíbe tener necesidad por algo o por alguien? Shonen ai.

**_Pensamientos_**-Los pensamientos de Hiwatari tras la primera aparición de Krad, cuando aún están todos en la isla de excursión.

**_Mi reflejo_**-Es un song fic con una canción del mismo título de Christina Aguilera. Son dos capítulos, cada uno para un personaje.

**Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne:**

**_La espera de la esperanza_**-Este fic trata sobre los recuerdos que Noin tiene de Jeanne y de Maron, y sobre su esperanza de volver a reencontrarse con la reencarnación de su amada.

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
